


Last Sunset

by rae_aaah



Series: Written for Others [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_aaah/pseuds/rae_aaah
Summary: It's for his king, always his king.And Keith is going to spend the rest of his life with him.





	Last Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely, Bleu. Her Last Sunrise holds such a dear place in my heart and I jumped to wrote this for her.

Keith watches Lance as he sits on the bed, their bed now, but it still feels so strange after being so many years apart. Lance unlaces his shoes, pulls them off by the heel, then the long white dress socks. Keith watches as Lance wiggles his toes on the aubusson that spans under the bed.

Keith doesn’t know what to do with his body. He’s tired from the ceremony that started early this morning and ran well into the night. His face hurts from having to smile so much as well, not used to his muscles being in that position. But he’s happy, genuinely, for the first time in a long time.

“What’s wrong?” Lance asks him. He’s undoing the gold buttons at his throat, down down down, and Keith’s eyes follow the movement until his eyes are feasting on the exposed expanse of honey-browned skin. Lance smirks, huffs through his nose a little. He stands and approaches Keith, graceful and full of purpose, and he takes Keith’s face into his hands and kisses him. “Tired, my love?” and he’s undoing the clasp and chain at Keith’s shoulder, the half cape draped across one side of his body falling away to a heap on the floor. Fingers at his throat, undoing buttons.

He swallows and the heavy bob that follows brushes against the back of Lance’s knuckles. “It’s been a while since I’ve been part of a formal ceremony,” Keith tells him.

Lance laughs, the sound of his joy echoing around the room and blending in with the sound of the waves outside. “Well, it’s only one of the many that you’ll have to attend in the future, now that you are,” Lance drops his voice, his eyes darken. “Now that you’re my husband.”

The word sends a shiver down Keith’s spine, how his gut trembles with it. “Yes,” he agrees, still unsure of his place. It’s a new title, and he doesn’t know how to wear it.

“Are you nervous Keith?” and Lance chuckles as he glances at the bed. “It’s not like we haven’t done this before,” he says as he slides his hands over Keith’s chest.

“It’s different now,” he says.

“How so?” and Lance is dipping his head, putting his lips to Keith’s throat, kissing at the space under his ear. All the little hairs on his neck stand to attention, and Keith shivers.

“We were, young- foolish. I didn’t give you the respect you deserved, when I- when we-” and Keith thinks of all the times that he clutched too hard at Lance’s hair, thrust a little too roughly, but Lance just laughs against his skin.

“Trust me, Keith, it was everything I wanted. I could have put you in your place if you did something I didn’t want,” and he slides his hands lower, over the ridges of his abdominals, his hand resting against the front of Keith’s trousers and squeezing. Fuck- Keith feels his knees weaken. “And now, I want this,” and Lance’s fingers are hurried things against the buttons of his trousers, fingers skittering over his skin. Keith sighs into Lance’s mouth, tenses when Lance’s fingers come around and sweep over his back. His hand catches at Lance’s wrist, pulls his hand away. He breaks their kiss and leans his forehead against Lance’s. They’re breathing heavily against each other’s lips, and Keith drops his eyes.

Keith looks around at all the lit candles and the roaring fireplace- too much light- and he squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m not, I’ve been through war, Lance. I’m not the same as I once was,” and he’s looking at their joined hands.

Lance lifts his chin with a curled knuckle, draws Keith’s eyes to his. “We’ve both been through war, Keith. I’m not the same, either,” and he presses their lips together again. Keith tries to pull away, but Lance’s fingers are in his hair, keeping him close, deepening the kiss and soon Keith is dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Lance walks them up to the bed, the back Keith’s knees hitting the edge of the mattress, and he buckles with the combination of Lance’s weight and his uncoordinated limbs.

“Tired or not, I’m going to have you tonight. I’ve waited too long,” and Lance is tearing at his shirt, the last few pearl buttons flying apart and pinging against the stones. He strips the shirt from Keith’s shoulders, presses his mouth to Keith’s skin- sets out to making new scars with his teeth as he bites at Keith’s shoulder, at his throat, the warm spot under his ear. “I’m going to have you in every way possible in this bed- in our bed, for the rest of our lives.”

And all Keith can do is nod in agreement, his hands sweeping down Lance’s back and clutching at his shoulder blades, scratching down the valley of his spine- riding against Lance’s hard cock still trapped in his trousers. His hands scramble under the waistband of Lance’s trousers, gets his hands full of Lance’s ass. His king grunts above him, grinds down into Keith.

He sits up and strips Keith’s pants from him in one, forceful yank.

Keith instinctively tries to close his thighs, but Lance’s hips are in the way, keeping him exposed. Keith’s hand comes down but Lance knocks it away. Pins his wrist to the bed. Keith struggles against him, bucks his hips, and it lights a fire in Lance’s eyes. Lance chuckles, fighting against Keith’s strength. They tumble and roll across the mattress, shedding their clothes. Lance’s hand strays against his ribs, and Keith giggles, still ticklish. They both laugh as Lance does it again, more gentle, and it causes Keith’s skin to tighten, his nipples standing to peaks- and Lance runs the backs of his knuckles over his chest, petting him. Soothing him.

He trails his fingertips around his chest, tracing scars with his hand and his eyes. Keith watches as something dark and possessive flashes over Lance’s face. Lance’s hand spasms against Keith’s waist, grips him and holds him down to the bed, rubs their naked cocks together and Keith moans, spreads his thighs wider. Lance slides against the crease of his thigh, the rosy head cock catching against his rim.

“Never again,” Lance says. “You’ll stay right here-” and it sounds like he’s talking to himself but Keith’s chest swells.

“Yes, yes,” he promises. “I’ll be right here, with you,” and he’s pulling Lance to him, pressing their lips and tongues and teeth together, breathing each other in. Keith’s cock throbs between them, the skin against his belly turning tacky with a blurt of precome. “Please, Lance- I want,” and he’s squeezing his eyes shut, squeezing his inner muscles tight, and his erection jumps, throbs between them.

“What is, darling? What is it that you want- anything,” and Lance is leaning over Keith, to a small drawer in the bedside table. “I can give you anything,” and he’s rummaging around, coming back with a glass vial in his hand.

“Inside,” Keith pants eyeing the vial in Lance’s hand. He knows when Lance opens it, the room will be filled with the scent of roses. “I want you inside of me, please-” and he’s stroking his hand over Lance’s cock, rubbing the head with his thumb. Lance hisses and draws his body back, taking the heat with him and Keith shivers.

Lance cups the back of his left knee and lifts Keith’s leg. He pours the oil onto Keith’s pelvis, the slick of it running over his cock and balls and taint. He squeezes his muscles there, and feels his hole close around nothing- nothing, and he wants- “Open yourself up for me, darling. Let me see you get yourself ready,” and that dark, possessive look is back on his face.

Lance’s upper lip is mottled with dots of sweat, and he licks it away with a pink tongue. Keith thinks of that tongue- what it used to do him  _ there-  _ but not now, maybe some other time- he’s sliding his hand from behind and circling his hole with the pad of a finger, pushing one inside and then another- slowly pumping in and out. His cock jumps against his belly with each trust of his fingers, and Lance’s breathing turns shallow. The grip at the back of his knee starts to burn with the way Lance’s nails cut into this skin and sweat seeps in.

Keith reaches lower and pulls at Lance’s cock, smearing the oil over the shaft. “I’m ready, it’s enough, please, I want it,” and he puts his hand against one of his cheeks, grips at the plump flesh there, exposes his hole. “Lance- everything. Give me everything.”

Lance smothers his body with his, the head of his cock catching and pressing against Keith, bullying its way inside. Keith feels the burn in his spine, tries to relax as best as he can, but it’s been a long time and he feels heat gather at his eyes. Lance immediately stills, the muscles in his thighs and arms quaking. “Keith,” he says startled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He starts to pull back, but Keith’s legs wrap around his waist. “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he moans, “I’m yours, just yours,” he pants. He shifts his other leg, bringing it up and they both grunt as Lance slips a little deeper. “Make me yours again.”

Lance does.

Lance presses all the way in, and Keith can feel it all the way up his chest, his throat, and he whines against it but still keeps his iron hold of his thighs around Lance’s waist. He presses his mouth to Lance’s, against the crest of his cheek. He kisses at Lance’s throat, the damp skin of his clavicle. All the while Lance groans above him, his grip turning brutal. He pulls away from Keith and Keith lets him, his legs falling to either side of Lance’s hips.

Keithuns his hands down Lance’s torso, his smooth skin, damp with sweat and Lance grabs his hands, leans a little forward to kiss his knuckles. He pulls and Keith sees the cords in his arms stand out, sees as his stomach tenses and Keith is being pulled upright, into Lance’s lap, knees spread wide on either side of Lance’s legs, and his cock spears in that much deeper.

He shouts and Lance presses his mouth to his. Quiets him. “You don’t want the guards coming in here thinking that I’m murdering my husband on his wedding night, do you?” and Keith presses his face into Lance’s neck, huffing out a short laugh. It cuts into a moan as Lance thrusts with his hips. “I’m close, darling. So close,” and he’s kissing at Keith’s face, sipping at his lips, touching his tongue to his.

Keith feels the coil in his gut start to tighten, the angle incandescently right. Keith rubs his hips in small circles, rubs his cock against Lance’s belly, the head riding the ridges of his abdomen. He buries his hands in Lance’s hair, holds him close- feels the coil wind and wind and wind and  _ snap- _

He comes in a rush, spilling between them, his hole fluttering against the fevered in and out of Lance’s cock. Keith gasps, holds on as he gets used. Lance’s face is a wonder of concentration and raw hunger. He showers Lance’s face with kisses, begging him  _ come please, my king, my love, come inside of me, mark me  _ and Lance is shouting, jerking wildly, coming himself. The hot splash of his come heats Keith from the inside out.

Lance grunts, his hips slowing but he’s still hard, Keith feels that Lance is still so hard-

He throws Keith down onto the plush bed, holds him by the hip and shoulder- and keeps fucking him, keeps fucking him- and Keith’s blood is pounding, his body singing- every nerve under his skin on fire as the hot head of Lance’s cock inside presses against his prostate on every stroke and Keith is going to scream the castle  _ down- _

When he comes to, Lance is lying beside him, chest heaving and eyes glazed. He turns his face towards Keith’s when he feels him shift on the bed. Keith throws out his arm and drapes it over Lance’s chest, over his heart, and Lance’s arm crooks up to touch at his wrist. Keith closes his eyes for a moment knowing that he’ll have to get up soon and clean up the mess but for now, right now…

His king is beside him and the night is still young.

The sunrise is a long way off yet.

  
  



End file.
